This relates to radio-frequency testing circuitry and, more particularly, to cellular telephones with configurable multiplexer circuitry and local bus power for field testing.
Handheld electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type.
Due in part to their mobile nature, handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. Handheld electronic devices may use wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations.
As part of developing wireless devices for consumers, manufacturers routinely field test the real-world radio-frequency performance of these devices. Manufacturers also strive to reduce the size and number of components used in these devices. With conventional field testing systems, the devices need dedicated circuitry and external connectors to connect to external testing equipment during field testing. These extra components may take up an undesirably large amount of space in the devices.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved configurable multiplexer circuitry and local bus power for field testing for electronic devices.